Alizee
Alizée, właściwie Alizée Jacotey (ur. 21 sierpnia 1984 w Ajaccio, Korsyka) – francuska piosenkarka. Życiorys Imię Alizée wywodzi się z francuskiego tłumaczenia słowa pasat (fr. alizé). Jej ojciec jest technikiem komputerowym, a matka – sprzedawczynią. Alizée ma też młodszego brata Johanna. *Dzieciństwo Alizée wychowywała się na Korsyce. W wieku 4 lat zaczęła brać lekcje tańca w École du Spectacle Monique Mufraggi. W 1995 roku wygrała konkurs rysunkowy zorganizowany przez francuską linię lotniczą AOM. W nagrodę otrzymała dwutygodniowy wyjazd z rodziną na Malediwy, a jej rysunek w naturalnych rozmiarach został umieszczony na kadłubie samolotu, który nazwano „Alizée”. Kariera W 1999 roku wystąpiła w programie „Graines de star”, którego ekipa przyjechała na Korsykę. Z interpretacją piosenki „Ma prière” Axelle Red zajęła drugie miejsce. Występ został zauważony przez Mylène Farmer oraz Laurenta Boutonnata – duet królujący na francuskich listach przebojów od połowy lat 80. Mylène poszukiwała młodej osoby do zaśpiewania piosenki „Moi... Lolita” napisanej na podstawie książki Vladimira Nabokova. Muzykę skomponował Laurent Boutonnat. Po kilku próbach w studiu nagraniowym Mylène powierzyła Alizée wykonanie piosenki. Singel wyszedł 4 lipca 2000 roku i okazał się wielkim sukcesem. We Francji sprzedał się w ponad 1 200 000 egzemplarzach. *Pierwszy album 28 listopada tegoż samego roku trafił do sprzedaży album „Gourmandises”, który również okazał się hitem. Już po trzech miesiącach uzyskał we Francji status platynowej płyty. W tym samym czasie wyszedł drugi singel piosenkarki – „L'Alizé”. Pieczę nad albumem sprawowali Mylène Farmer oraz Laurent Boutonnat. Alizée otrzymała za niego m.in. nagrodę NRJ Music Awards w kategorii francuska rewelacja roku, oraz nagrodę M6 Awards. Stała się znana nie tylko w krajach frankofonii, ale również w całej Europie, Japonii, Kanadzie oraz Rosji. *Lata 2001–2002 W kwietniu 2001 roku ukazał się singel „Parler tout bas”. Przez cały okres przerwy Alizée promowała album „Gourmandises”. W czerwcu w związku z promocją albumu Alizée pojechała do Rosji. 6 marca 2001 roku piosenkarka otrzymała prestiżową nagrodę francuskiego radia NRJ. Łącznie liczba sprzedanych płyt wyniosła ok. 4 miliony egzemplarzy. *Drugi album Od stycznia 2003 w radiu pojawił się nowy singel „J'en ai marre” (w Japonii pod nazwą „Mon bain de mousse”, ang. wersja „I'm fed up”). Był on poprzedzeniem albumu „Mes courants électriques”. Album został wydany 18 marca w dwóch wersjach: francuskiej i międzynarodowej (zawierającej cztery piosenki po angielsku). Album powstał pod pieczą Mylène Farmer i Laurenta Boutonnata. Krążek sprzedał się w liczbie ponad 4 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. W maju wyszedł drugi singel pod tytułem „J'ai pas vingt ans” (ang. „I'm not twenty”). 6 listopada w Las Vegas Alizée wyszła za mąż za Jérémiego Chatelaina, którego poznała na festiwalu Eurobest. *Trasa koncertowa Trasa koncertowa Alizée trwała od 26 sierpnia do 17 stycznia 2004 roku. Piosenkarka dała ponad 40 występów we Francji, Belgii i Szwajcarii. Podczas koncertów został nakręcony kolejny teledysk do singla „Amélie m'a dit”. *Lata ciszy W listopadzie 2004 wychodzi album i DVD z tournée „Alizée En Concert”. 28 kwietnia 2005 na świat przychodzi córka Alizée – Annilly. Cichnie medialny szum wokół piosenkarki. Latem tego samego roku zamknięta zostaje oficjalna strona internetowa Korsykanki. Alizée znika ze sceny muzycznej na trzy lata. Całkowicie poświęca się opiece nad małą córeczką i przygotowaniu nowego albumu. Piosenkarka zrywa też współpracę z Mylène Farmer i Laurentem Boutonnatem oraz jej dotychczasową wytwórnią – Polydor (Universal). W 2007 roku album „Alizée En Concert” zostaje wydany w Meksyku. *Trzeci album Trzeci album Alizée, zatytułowany „Psychédélices” powstał przy współpracy z Jeanem Fauque, który napisał teksty do piosenek, oraz takimi muzykami jak Bertrand Burgalat, Daniel Darc, Oxmo Puccino, Jérémy Chatelain. Jej nową wytwórnią jest teraz RCA Music France (Sony BMG). Singlem była piosenka „Mademoiselle Juliette”, którego radiowa premiera nastąpiła pod koniec września 2007 roku. Teledysk został wyemitowany miesiąc później. Album wyszedł 3 grudnia 2007 roku. Kolejnym singlem jest utwór „Fifty-Sixty”. Alizée promuje swój nowy album podczas tournée, które rozpoczęło się w maju 2008 roku. *Czwarty album W styczniu 2009 Alizée zaczęła pracę nad nowym albumem, ogłosiwszy jednocześnie, iż będzie on znacznie różnił się od poprzednich krążków. Nad albumem nazwanym „Une enfant du siècle” („Dziecko wieku”) pracowali Chateau Marmont, David Rubato, Jérôme Echenoz, Rob i Tahiti Boy. Album został wydany 29 marca. Od 4 lutego do 21 lutego dostępna była w przedsprzedaży edycja kolekcjonerska albumu. 11 lutego w Internecie pojawił się fragment piosenki „Limelight”, początkowo uważany był za pierwszy singiel z nowej płyty, później okazało się jednak, iż jest on tylko zwiastunem albumu, a piosenka nie będzie oficjalnym singlem. Dnia 16 lutego ukazała się piosenka „Les Collines” („Wzgórza”), która to oficjalnie została pierwszym singlem z nowej płyty. 19 marca poprzez oficjalny kanał YouTube piosenkarka przedstawiła klip do „Les Collines”. W 2012 rozpadło się małżeństwo piosenkarki z Jérémy Chatelain. *Piąty album Płyta 5 została wydana 25 marca 2013. Alizée pracowała przy nim z Alexandre Azaria Jean-Jacques Goldman, BB Brunes oraz Thomas Boulard. Inspiracją dla Alizee podczas pracy nad albumem była twórczość France Gall. Album nosi w sobie klimat lat 60. za sprawą orkiestrowych aranżacji, jakich nie brak w większości z 11 piosenek na płycie. Album promują single „Je veux bien” i „A cause de l’automne”, do którego teledysk nawiązuje do stylistyki filmów z Jamesem Bondem. *Szósty album Pod koniec grudnia 2013 wokalistka zaczęła nagrywać swój szósty album z udziałem Pascal Obispo, Lionel Florence i Zazie. Premiera odbyła się w marcu 2014, pierwszym utworem na płycie był singiel skomponowany przez Pascala Obispo po tym samym tytułem co album „Blonde”. Album został skrytykowany i nie odniósł oczekiwanego sukcesu. W 2013 uczestniczyła w „Tańcu z gwiazdami” wersja francuska, 2015 użyczyła głosu postaci Nyx do filmu „Clochette et la créature légendaire de Steve Loter” (Dzwoneczek i legendarny stwór Steve Loter). Dyskografia *Albumy Albumy koncertowe Kompilacje Single Zobacz też *Katarzyna Maciąg Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji